Osmotheke: Duftende Zeitkristalle
.... akin to perfume gardens springing from the salted soils of Carthage. Eine Auswahl meiner Lieblingsgerüche und -gewürze, ihrer wirksamen Duftstoffe und deren Strukturformeln. Byung-Chul Han: Duft der Zeit Das Schlüsselerlebnis des Romans la recherche du temps perdu ist bekanntlich der Duft, der Geschmack der in den Lindenblütentee getauchten Madeleine. Eine Alchimie der Zeit verbindet Empfindungen und Erinnerungen zu einem sowohl der Gegenwart als auch der Vergangenheit enthobenen Zeitkristall. Proust spricht tatsächlich vom duftenden Kristall, nämlich vom "Kristall" (cristal) der "stillen, klangvollen, duftenden, durchscheinenden Stunden" (heures silencieuses, sonores, odorantes et limpides). Offenbar ist der Geruchssinn ein Organ der Erinnerung und Wiedererweckung und gerade die vom Geruch und Geschmack von Tee ausgelöste Erinnerung verströmt einen besonders intensiven Duft der Zeit. Sie läßt die ganze Welt der Kindheit wieder auferstehen. Butter. Aromastoff: Diacetyl. 2,3-Butandion, Dimethylglyoxal, Dimethyldiketon. C4H6O2. Liebstöckel (Levisticum officinale), auch Maggikraut. Aromastoff: Sotolon. 3-Hydroxy-4,5-dimethylfuran-2(5H)-on, 2-Hydroxy-3-methyl-2-penten-4-olid. C6H8O3. Maltol. 3-Hydroxy-2-methyl-pyran-4-on. C6H6O3. Zyklischer, ungesättigter Ether, der sich unter anderem in Malz und Karamell nachweisen läßt. Japanischer Kuchenbaum 桂 Katsura. Cercidiphyllum japonicum, auch Japanischer Katsurabaum, Lebkuchenbaum. Der Name Kuchenbaum stammt von dem Geruch des Laubs vor und nach dem Fallen im Herbst. Insbesondere bei feuchtem Wetter riechen die Blätter nach frischem Gebäck, Karamell oder Lebkuchen. Der Geruch verliert sich allerdings beim Trocknen der Blätter. Der für den Duft des Baumes verantwortliche Aromastoff ist Maltol, siehe. Muskatnuß, Aromastoff: Myristicin. 5-Allyl-1-methoxy-2,3-(methylendioxy)benzol. C11H12O3. Nadelgewächse. Aromastoff: Bornylacetat, auch Essigsäurebornylester. (1R-2S-4R)-Bornylacetat, 1,7,7-Trimethylbicyclo2.2.1hept-2-yl-acetat. C12H20O2. Bornylacetat ist eine weiße, kristalline Substanz, die dem Tannen- und Fichtennadelöl seinen charakteristischen Geruch verleiht. Als Reinsubstanz riecht die Verbindung sehr streng nach Fichten bzw. Pinien und besitzt einen brennenden Geschmack. Der charakteristische Geruch ist bereits in einer Konzentration ab 75 ppb wahrnehmbar. Waldmeister Aromastoff: Cumarin. 1,2-Benzopyron. C9H6O2. Zimt, Aromastoff: Zimtaldehyd. 3-Phenyl-2-propenal. C9H8O. Byung-Chul Han: Duft der Zeit Die Zeit geht auch am helligsten Tag so leise wie der Dieb in der Nacht. Die Zeit so anstarren, anbrüllen, bis sie erschrocken stehen bleibt - Erlösung oder Katastrophe? Prousts narrative Zeitpraxis läßt sich als eine Reaktion auf jene "Epoche der Hast" (une époque de hâte) deuten, in der die Kunst selbst "kurz angebunden" (bref) ist. Sie verliert den epischen Atem. Eine allgemeine Kurzatmigkeit befällt die Welt. Die Epoche der Hast ist für Proust die Epoche der Eisenbahn, die, so Proust, jede "Kontemplation" tötet. Prousts Zeitkritik gilt auch jener "kinematographischen" Zeit, die die Wirklichkeit zu schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Bildern zerfallen läßt. Seine gegen die Epoche der Hast gerichtete Zeitstrategie besteht darin, der Zeit wieder zur Dauer zu verhelfen, sie wieder duften zu lassen. Prousts Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit ist eine Reaktion auf die fortschreitende Entzeitlichung des Daseins, die dies dissoziiert. Das Ich zerfällt zu einer "Aufeinanderfolge von Augenblicken" (succession de moments). So kommt ihm jede Beständigkeit, ja jede Ständigkeit abhanden. Der "Mann, der ich war", so schreibt Proust, "existiert nicht mehr, ich bin ein anderer" (je suis un autre). Prousts Zeit-Roman "À la recherche du temps perdu" ist ein Versuch, die Identität des Ich, die zu zerfallen droht, wieder zu stabilisieren. Die Zeitkrise wird als eine Identitätskrise erfahren. Das Schlüsselerlebnis des Romans ist bekanntlich der Duft, der Geschmack der in den Lindenblütentee getauchten Madeleine. Ein intensives Gefühl des Glücks durchströmt Marcel, als er einen Löffel Tee mit dem aufgeweichten kleinen Stück Madeleine darin an die Lippen führte: "Ein unerhörtes Glücksgefühl, das ganz für sich allein bestand und dessen Grund mir unbekannt blieb, hatte mich druchströmt. Mit einem Schlag waren mir die Wechselfälle des Lebens gleichgültig, seine Katastrophen zu harmlosen Mißgeschicken, seine Kürze zu einem bloßen Trug unserer Sinne geworden; es vollzog sich damit in mir, was sonst die Liebe vermag, gleichzeitig aber fühlte ich mich von einer köstlichen Substanz erfüllt: oder diese Substanz war vielmehr nicht in mir, sondern ich war sie selbst. Ich hatte aufgehört, mich mittelmäßig, zufallsbedingt (contingent), sterblich zu fühlen." Marcel wird ein "kleines Quantum reiner Zeit" (un peu de temps à l'état pur) zuteil. Diese duftende Essenz der Zeit löst ein Gefühl der Dauer aus. So fühlt sich Marcel ganz befreit von bloßen "Zufälligkeiten der Zeit" (contingences du temps). Eine Alchimie der Zeit verbindet Empfindungen und Erinnerungen zu einem sowohl der Gegenwart als auch der Vergangenheit enthobenen Zeitkristall. Proust spricht tatsächlich vom duftenden Kristall, nämlich vom "Kristall" (cristal) der "stillen, klangvollen, duftenden, durchscheinenden Stunden" (heures silencieuses, sonores, odorantes et limpides). Die Zeit verdichtet sich zu "undurchlässigen Gefäßen" (vases clos), von denen jedes Objekte von absolut verschiedener Farbe, Duftbeschaffenheit und Temperatur enthält (dont chacun serait rempli de choses d'une couleur, d'une odeur, d'une température absolument différentes). Dieses mit Düften erfüllte Gefäß (un vase rempli de parfums) ist zwar insofern ein "außerzeitlicher" (extra-temporel) Ort, als dort nichts verrinnt, nichts einer temporalen Dissoziation unterworfen ist. Aber es wird nicht von einer zeitlosen Transzendenz gespeist. Die wohlduftende "himmlische Speise" (la céleste nourriture) besteht aus temporalen Ingredienzien. Ihr Duft ist nicht der einer zeitlosen Ewigkeit. Prousts Strategie der Dauer läßt die Zeit duften. Sie setzt voraus, daß man geschichtlich existiert, daß man einen Lebenslauf hat. Ihr Duft ist ein Duft von Immanenz. Interessanterweise entfaltet sich der betörende Duft der Zeit am realen Duft. Offenbar ist der Geruchssinn ein Organ der Erinnerung und Wiedererweckung. Die "mémoire involontaire" wird zwar auch durch die taktile (die Steife der gestärkten Serviette oder die Empfindung der ungleich hohen Pflastersteine), die akustische (das Geräusch des Löffels auf einem Teller) und die visuelle Erfahrung (der Anblick der Kirchtürme von Martinville) verursacht. Aber gerade die vom Geruch und Geschmack von Tee ausgelöste Erinnerung verströmt einen besonders intensiven Duft der Zeit. Sie läßt die ganze Welt der Kindheit wieder auferstehen. Düfte und Gerüche reichen offenbar sehr tief in die Vergangenheit hinein, streifen weite Zeiträume. So bilden sie das Gerüst für die frühesten Erinnerungen. Aus einem einzigen Duft aufersteht ein verloren geglaubtes Universum der Kindheit: ".... wie in den Spielen, bei denen die Japaner in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Porzellanschale kleine, zunächst ganz unscheinbare Papierstücke werfen, die, sobald sie sich vollgesogen haben, auseinandergehen, sich winden, Farbe annehmen und deutliche Einzelheiten aufweisen, zu Blumen, Häusern, zusammenhängenden und erkennbaren Figuren werden, ebenso stiegen jetzt alle Blumen unseres Gartens und die aus dem Park von Monsieur Swann, die Seerosen auf der Vivonne, die Leuchten aus dem Dorfe und ihre kleinen Häuser und die Kirche und ganz Combray und seine Umgebung, alles deutlich und greifbar, die Stadt und die Gärten auf aus meiner Tasse Tee." Ein "beinahe unwirklich winziges Tröpfchen" von Tee ist so weiträumig, daß ein "immenses Gebäude der Erinnerung" darin Platz findet. Geschmack (le goût) und Geruch (l'odeur) überleben das Ableben der Personen und den Untergang der Dinge. Sie sind Inseln der Dauer im reißenden Fluß der Zeit: "Aber wenn von einer früheren Vergangenheit nichts existiert nach dem Ableben der Personen, dem Untergang der Dinge, so werden allein, zerbrechlicher aber lebendiger, immateriell und doch haltbar, beständig und treu Geruch und Geschmack noch lange wie irrende Seelen ihr Leben weiterführen, sich erinnern, warten, hoffen ....." Kōdō: The Way of Incense In episodes 8 and 9 of Mononoke, known as the Nue arc, we witness an interesting practice of Japanese aesthetics: the so-called kōdō. It is the ceremony surrounding the appreciation of incense, and is counted as one of the three classical Japanese arts of refinement, the remaining two being kadō/flower arrangement (more commonly known as ikebana) and chadō/tea ceremony. Often practiced in a playful manner, in comparative games like genjikō and kumikō, participants sit together and take turns smelling incense from a censer as they pass it around the group, trying to guess what kinds of incenses are included in a blended scent. Lafcadio Hearn: In Ghostly Japan 21/04/2016, gegen 12:28 Uhr Während ich mich schriftlich mit Bram Stokers The Squaw, speziell seiner buchstäblichen Darstellung der Eisernen Jungfrau, wie sie mir bei meiner eingehenden Erkundung des Turms von Latria sowie später auch durch das so großartig von Firuz Askin illustrierte Cover der Gruselkabinett-Vertonung vor Augen geführt wurde, erinnerte ich mich nun auch an jenen Schriftsteller, dem ich, auf prosaischem Wege freilich, bereits einmal vor Jahren begegnet war: Lafcadio Hearn. Auch er widmet sich jener kunstvollen und spielerischen Beachtung des Duftes, speziell des Weihrauchs, in einem Kapitel aus der Sammlung In Ghostly Japan. References